


In Plain Sight

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 challenge #16: You're so oblivious, it drive me crazy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 challenge #16: You're so oblivious, it drive me crazy!

Arthur doesn’t know what more he can do.

Their battle of wits has gone on for ages and he always presumed (rightly, surely) a particular end was in mind. For a forger, however, Eames seems incapable of seeing below the superficial facade Arthur has constructed over the years as a protective measure of sorts against the world at large.

It boggles the mind how Eames is so unaware of what courses through Arthur’s veins, thrums his mind and aches his heart.

If things don’t change soon, Arthur is liabel to rewrite the rules of their game and begin pulling pigtails.  
 


End file.
